Duerme
by Sekhmet Malfoy
Summary: Sonfic... Slash SSHP


_**Titulo: **_Duerme... (Canción de Cuna)

_**Autora:** Sekhmet Malfoy_

_**Categoría:** PG, Song Fic_

_**Pareja: **Harry/Severus_

_**Advertencias:** UA (universo alterno), slash ligero, posibles y probables ideas sin cabeza ni pies, mmmm y personajes fuera de carácter jijijijijiji..._

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen en su totalidad a J. K. Rowling aunque ya quisiera que lo fueran UU... _

_**Dedicatoria: **A mi Ali, que se me anda olvidando tu cumple… espero que te guste y ¡¡¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!... _

_**Nota:** _No solo estoy haciendo esto porque me puse a escuchar el disco de Finisterra y me llego la inspiración, también me dije 'Bien Sekh, ¿por qué no te acuerdas de Ali que es su cumple y te inventas algo, ella siempre anda echándonos la mano cuando puede'.

_La canción es de _Mago de Oz.

**Duerme**

Me despierto bañado en sudor y temblando. He tenido una pesadilla, una en la que te alejas de mi, una en la que dices que aceptarme ha sido un error. Tus amigos te dijeron que lo era, pero tu no los tomaste en cuenta, creo que tu relación con ellos no ha sido lo mismo desde entonces… suspiro y te busco a tientas en la cama. Aun esta caliente pero tu no estas.

Me vuelvo a estremecer de miedo por perderte. Te has vuelto mi aire, mi luz, mi corazón, mi razón, mi todo en el tiempo que llevamos juntos. Cuando reacciono de mi nueva pequeña catalepsia decido buscarte.

Escucho un pequeño murmullo en la habitación de junto, la alcoba de nuestro bebé, mi segunda razón de vivir, lo que tu me has dado. Comienzo a caminar hacia allí.

Ahí estas, te veo y admiro como, rodeado de tu propia luz mientras te inclinas y recoges de su cuna a Alex, hace poco que despertó parece, poco después de que comenzara la tormenta que también me despertó a mi de mi sueño.

Te escucho susurrar una canción de cuna para tratar de volverlo a dormir. Tu voz no solo lo tranquiliza a él, que lleva su pequeño pulgar a sus labios y parece sonreír mientras acaricias su mejilla sonrojada, también me tranquiliza a mi, apaciguas mi corazón con tu dulce voz.

_**Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener  
Una vida sin la tentación  
De delirios, de oro y poder  
De juzgar, aunque exista razón**_

Lo meces entre tus brazos y él se acurruca más cerca de tu calor, del sentimiento de seguridad que le ofreces al abrazarlo de esa forma, tal como lo haría yo mismo si en este momento estuviésemos en nuestra habitación.

Me estremezco nuevamente al pensar en mi pesadilla, ¿te podría perder, se que es tonto pensar así, pero no lo puedo evitar, a veces me pregunto: ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mi? ¿Hice algo bueno en la vida para que me premiaran con tu presencia, debo haberlo hecho. Sonrió suavemente y decido seguir mirándote.

_**La avaricia es la esclavitud  
Del alma y de la libertad  
Que no te bese nunca la envidia  
Que no te abracen el odio y el mal**_

Escucho la nueva estrofa de la canción, tus palabras tienen razón, quizá Alex aun es muy pequeño pero algún día las entenderá y espero que su corazón no se llene de esos sentimientos como lo hizo el mío hace tanto. Creo que es mejor olvidar el pasado, no quiero empañar la magia de este momento con recuerdos del pasado, no, no ahora.

¿La canción es la misma que le cantabas cuando aun estaba en tu vientre? Creo que si, me gusta, realmente me gusta mucho. Creo recordar que alguna vez la cantaste para mi, cuando despertaba en la noche con una opresión de culpa en el pecho.

Parece que mi pasado no quiere apartarse, desea volver a empañar mi felicidad justo ahora.

_**Duerme, duerme y sueña con ser  
De tu mejor tesoro el guardián:  
El amor que yo en ti he volcado  
De eso tienes mucho que dar**_

Tu eres mi mayor tesoro, tu y nuestro niño. Te miro con él en brazos y me vuelvo a jurar que me convertiré en el mejor guardián solo para ustedes. Que moriría por protegerlos, como lo prometí cuando te tome por primera vez entre mis brazos.

No solo en él has volcado tu amor, eso lo sé mejor que nadie. Y solo por merecerte, por merecerlos trato de dar lo mejor de mi. Incluso tu padrino debe de haberlo notado. Sonrió nuevamente. Algo que se hace mas fácil cada día junto a ti.

_**No te engrandezcas con la riqueza  
Ni te apoques con la pobreza  
Que ni la derrota ni el fracaso te impidan  
Ver que mañana otro día será**_

_**Ver que mañana otro día será**_

Mañana otro día será, cierto. Pero hoy, hoy solo quiero mirarte a ti, escuchar tu voz contar suavemente para él, y para mi aunque tal vez no sepas que estoy aquí.

Llevas a Alex hacia la ventana, la luna desprende su suave luz directo sobre ustedes y los rodea iluminándolos como estrellas con su estela plateada.

Lo llevas de vuelta a la cuna, aun cantando, cuando observas que ya esta dormido. Se ve tan dulce e indefenso, como tu cuando duermes abandonado completamente junto a mi. Me acerco junto cuando comienzas a arroparlo con las mantas y escucho más claramente la estrofa que sigue.

_**Duerme, duerme, aquí estaré  
Las nubes serán tu colchón  
Que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen  
De acariciar, pues tú eres mi Don**_

_**De acariciar, pues tú eres mi Don**_

Te tomo por la cintura y beso tu sien mientras murmuro: **Y tu eres mi Don. Te amo. **Tu sonríes y susurras:** También te amo.**

No se que haría sin ti, sin ustedes, por ahora solo quiero olvidarme de las pesadillas, de los enemigos que tal vez aun quedan allá afuera, de tus amigos que aun no me aceptan. Ahora solo quiero sostenerte justo así, y mirar junto a ti a nuestra pequeña luz, que duerme con su pulgar aun entre sus labios.

**_Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener... _**

Susurras la ultima estrofa de la canción y te giras hacia mi, puedo ver tus hermosos ojos verdes mirarme con amor, y estoy seguro que los míos reflejan lo mismo.

Tu rostro se acerca al mío y cierras los ojos ofreciéndome tus labios rojos. Doy una rápida mirada hacia la cuna antes de volver mi completa atención a ti y corresponder al beso. Un beso suave, un beso que esta lleno de todo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Me alejo un poco pero mi frente se une a la tuya cuando miro tus ojos nuevamente abiertos para mi.

**_Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener..._ **

Susurro repitiendo la ultima estrofa que cantaste. Sonríes cándidamente y tus ojos se iluminan con dulzura y amor. Te arrastro de vuelta a nuestra habitación para hacerte el amor tranquilamente.

Nuestro hijo quizá ya esta soñando, pero mientras de sostengo junto a mi me digo que si soy yo el que esta soñando no quiero despertar…

**Fin**

**Mmmm…. Reviews, tomatazos, bombazos y demás ya saben donde, si les gusto (cosa que ruego) estaré feliz de aceptarlos, si no les gusto, mmmm… pues me esconderé por algún tiempo… jijijijijiji ññU**


End file.
